


Do What You Want

by spacedragonarmada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fandisk, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedragonarmada/pseuds/spacedragonarmada
Summary: Himuro's declaration that a fandisk means they can do anything/things they cannot normally do in the series has given Akashi an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I may have missed a couple points cause my copy of the fandisk hasn't arrived yet (it's still in tokyo *weeps*) but I wanted to play around with a little more of an Akakuro twist to the dvd. Also been in need of some Akakuro fluff so here we go.

As expected the group were more than keen to play around of street ball. It wasn't often they all got to meet like this and with such highly skilled players it only made the games all the more interesting. Even Aomine, who had been recovering from Momoi’s cursed valentine's chocolate all morning, mustered up enough excitement over the idea and as it was he was already proclaiming how he'd kicked Kagami into the dirt if they were on opposing teams.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko and silently thanked him for the aid in how to transition their chat. But the shift also gave way to something else. Something that had been budding in his being for years, even more so since he'd began fronting again. It was startling how intense the desire still was, while his other half had taken the lead the feelings were much more dull but now that he was here. It had grown increasingly hard to hold back.

Everyone got to spend so much time with the Phantom player of Teiko and now he childishly wanted his turn.

Feeling the reassurance of his other self in mind urging them to take action, Akashi called out to his fellow Rakuzan teammate, Reo, informing him he'd be along in a minute before directing his complete attention back to the blue haired male.

"I'd like a moment with you, Kuroko." Was all he said and the other raised an eyebrow ever so slightly in question. What else did the redhead want to ask of him?

"Of course, Akashi-kun." He replied, blindly following the redheaded male past the bathrooms and into a small uninhabited room.

Akashi seemed to glance around to ensure they were alone before his red eyes honed back on Kuroko, smiling fondly as the slightly shorter male tried to read his mind.

Out of everyone in the room, Akashi was the hardest to read.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked curiously, and Akashi took a step closer. He wasn't intimidated by the other and silently let him approach. His curiosity only increasing as the gap between them grew smaller and smaller. It was only now he noticed just how close Akashi would get to him on the odd chance they went out together. He had fond memories of the time they'd gone to see a romantic movie and shared popcorn before going out for a tasty lunch.

He'd been this close then too.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Do you remember what Himuro said, about what it meant to be part of a fandisk?" He inquired and Kuroko was struck by a feeling he knew what might be coming next. Without changing his expression he swallowed to wet his dry throat before nodding, recalling the memory of the other spinning around with rainbows and glitter everywhere.

"It means we can do whatever we want." He quoted and Akashi's smile seemed to widen.

"I want to do something we don't get to do normally," The redhead explained, hands behind his back perhaps in a bid not to touch. "I want to kiss you, Kuroko."

It was the calm and collected manner that cause his temperature to rise and the faintest dusting of pink to brush his face as Akashi continued to hold his gaze.

"That is very forward of you, Akashi-kun."

“I know what I want,” The redhead chuckled warmly. “May I?”

Kuroko gave a small nod of approval and the other wasted no time in connecting their lips. It wasn’t as intense as he’d expected a kiss from Akashi to be, rather, it was almost as soon as it begun. Much to his dismay. Kuroko raised his hand to ghost over the area Akashi had kissed him.

“I take that back, that was not very forward at all.”

“You were expecting something different?” The briefest moment of surprise flashed across his face until he was smiling that alluring smile once more. 

Kuroko kept his mouth shut and the two stared in silence for a moment. Each waiting for the other to decide what happened next. 

“I expected Akashi-kun to take more.” 

At this Akashi’s smile widened. Of course Kuroko would exceed his expectations, except, he certainly wasn’t expecting on this front. It was a pleasant revelation.

“That can be arranged-” But before he could finish his sentence, Kuroko had dived in to reclaim his lips. It caught him by surprise but soon enough found himself relaxing against the sweet taste of his lips. How fitting it tasted like vanilla.

It was gentle and sweet. Kuroko’s hands rising to Akashi’s shoulders as he coaxed the other to press back. Which Akashi did, with equal care as he finally allowed his hands to untwine from behind to rest on the phantom’s waist. 

Pulling back not in a need for air, but as the realisation finally began to sink in through the pleasant haze as to what they were actually doing in a still very public place. Regardless of the fact almost everyone else had been cleared out.

Kuroko tried his best to hide his embarrassment behind his calm face while Akashi on the other hand, seemed to revert to that of a child. Kuroko could almost feel the jittering excitement radiating from the male who couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I got to kiss you,” He announced in probably what would have been the most obvious remark he’s made in his life. “I want to kiss you again.” 

“No, I was right, Akashi-kun is very forward.” His words were playful and soon enough they went back to kissing once more.

Kuroko decided he could quite happily stay like this, indulging his own and the redhead’s desire to kiss more passionately until they were brought back to reality by the surprised gasp from Reo who stood shocked in the doorway.

Kuroko seemed to freeze as they pulled back, not enough for the thin string of saliva connecting their tongues to break, but enough to face the other male. 

In that moment Kuroko wondered if it was physically possible for him to disappear with Akashi still so close to him. 

“Rude, Sei-chan,” The taller male pouted. “Did you really just invite me for an excuse to kiss someone else?” 

“You know that’s not true.” Akashi replied, removing his hands from the smaller male to readjust his jacket tie. He was more than aware the Rakuzan captain had feelings for him, specifically the other him, and it was a matter they’d discussed in-depth. It was why he knew the other held no malice in those words, not that Akashi could envision the gentle male to ever lowering himself to a point he’d do something foolish.

“Still, it makes me jealous,” Reo continued with a swing of his hips in a very dramatic fashion. “So are you lovebirds going to come play street ball or shall we just book you two a room?” Giving a satisfied smirk at the way both their faces blushed. 

“We’ll come play.” Kuroko states quickly, trying to hide himself from the gaze of Reo who followed the duo towards the front door. 

Akashi seemed to have regained most of his composure as had Kuroko by the time they opened the door only for Reo to add one final sassy jab. 

“At least you don’t need to explain hickeys yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> @spacedragonarmada.tumblr


End file.
